istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 231
Fall Festival *Pax Istaria (the summer event) is over and NPC's have been removed for another year. *The fall event, Hammer's Rest, has returned to the island of New Brommel. Players will find people to talk to across the island during this event, not just in the resort town of New Brommel itself. *Added new Fall Harvest Mural and Fall Harvest Banner to options for players to build. *Jacques, the Costume Vendor, now sells two new items for Fall wear, a shirt and a dragon headscale. (And his title has been changed to reflect this wider variety of stock.) *Added player-submitted murals: Keeper, Helian Keeper, Lunus Keeper NPC's and Monsters *Moved Alina the Tavernkeeper back to her proper spot in Bristugo. *Enraged Wisps (all tiers) now have a full range of special abilities to use as well as resistances and skills. They will once again give full XP when defeated. *Karane is now a member of the NPC_Historian school. *Wild Grulets on New Trismus are no longer social. *Fixed broken link in Morrigan's chat. *Fixed the treasure percentages and quantities on Bhal'guk Gatherers. *Bloodskulk Bloodmages can no longer use the Coordinated Bolt ability. *Moved Hesia so she is on ground. *Mesoe the Healer Trainer in Kion will no longer speak about your "next adventure" since she offers no additional quests. *Updated Kesh, Geleon, Erelald and Leah Attanbar, all Scholar Trainers, so that they sell the same list of spells and that the list does not conflict with what drops as loot. *Minisa the Spellcraft Trainer in Dalimond no longer sells Burning Sky. *Kateos the Spellcraft Trainer in Kirasanct now sells Withered State. *Removed Dodge ability from Kwellen Berserkers. *Frig Tallowgar now sells a formula for Master Fabric Sacks which includes the Steelsilk Sack. *Kesset the Grey now resides in the Archives in Dalimond. This will make completing the "Erase Memories" quests easier for low level players. All quests involving Kesset should have been updated to reflect this change. *Tiered decorations for fall have had their resource requirements standarized. The Leaf Pile now requires more than just one resource unit to complete. Skulls now require 10 Sandstone Slabs and Skeletons will require 25 Sandstone Slabs (instead of a tech component) to complete. *Thornwood Treants now have a fixed aggro radius that won't adjust based upon player rating. *Update position of Ulaven so he's not in the ground. *Town Marshall quests have been removed temporarily while they are being revamped. Dialog from the Town Marshalls has been updated to reflect this temporary change. Quests *Quest "Primal Mastery III: Fulfill Lisandia's Contract" now calls for Rose Quartz Golems instead of Amethyst Golems. *Juquenas no longer offers the quest "Spellcraft Mastery I". *Quest "Spellcraft Mastery I: Sandstone Bricks" now properly refers to Xarinnis in Kion instead of Parsinia. *Updated quest "Primal Mastery I: An Extension Of Primal Knowledge" to be more clear about the chat step before doing the killing. *Vault Upgrade quest have been modified to no longer require as a constraint the previous version of a vault, but instead look at if a player has done the earlier quest. This should help with players no longer seeing the "Constraints not met" problem when a vault is slow to load. *Quest "Fishing Supplies for Bammas" will no longer auto-complete. *Ahala Bruttien now offers two new quests to players who have completed the quest "Ahala's Sweet Tooth": **"Ahala's Sweet Brew" to Alchemists level 80 or greater. **"Ahala's Sweet Tooth II" to Confectioners level 80 or greater. *Galestorm or Monsoon will now count for the appropriate ARoP quest. *Scout step in quest "The Forest Skulk Artifact III" is no longer required and can be skipped if you assault the Forest Skulk village directly. World *Fixed bumps on a plot in Harro. *Added some clarification to steps in quest "Holy Symbols: The Tomb of Crankenspank" *Removed Undead Wall from Sslanis Basin area that was interfering with a lair in Outreach. *Fixed mural that had hedge sticking out at 45945, 17309. *Updated point in Kirasanct Travel scroll so it takes you to a point just outside the city rather than inside it. Other *Burning Hands spell formula no longer drops as loot (since it is available for sale by Vendors). *Burning Sky spell formula now drops as loot (since it is no longer available for sale by Vendors). *Blighted Resource Processing formulas and Blighted Resource Cleansing formulas have been standardized across all tiers. Resource requirements, experience gained, skill requirements are all now consistent. This means that some formulas now have constraints requiring a certain skill level to be obtained before they could be scribed. *Resource Cleansing Formulas are all now for sale on either Dennison Jadefellow or Finagle Biggletorque. Blighted Resource Processing formulas (but Master) are found on either the Miner or Gatherer trainers and on Dragon Crafter trainers around the world. Frig Talllowgar sells all Master Blighted resource processing formulas. *Corrected the minimum and optimal skill for Expert Animal Hide Processing, adjusted the XP reward, and adjusted the skill level to scribe. *Corrected the coin value of the Expert Animal Hide Processing formula so that Expert costs more than the Beginner formula. *Outfitter Trainers no longer sell Fungal Hide or Animal Hide formulas. *Gatherer Trainers now sell Fungal Hide and Animal Hide Processing formulas. *Repriced the Fungal Cap Processing formulas (Beginner and Journeyman went down in cost, Expert and Master went up). *Craft: Fishing 2 technique now requires 2 Aviculara Scavenger Silk instead of 2 Brownback Matron Tails. *Defense: Nature Resistance 2 technique now requires 2 Enraged Elm Treant Mettle instead of 2 Brownback Matron Tails. *In preparation for the new Crystalshaper school, Defensive Armor, Tool and Weapon Crytals will no longer give a short duration buff when consumed. *The item "Wizards Hat" now will default to a blue color rather than a colorless grey. Dragon Broken Items *Fixed prices on dragon broken item repair formulas. *Fixed minimum constraints on repaired scales. *Priceless Tail Scale now buffs the correct stats. *Fixed a number of errors in the text written descriptions with Dragon Broken Items. *Repaired Dragon Scale no longer have a hoard value. The base coin value for them is now consistent in tier, not by scale. *Dragon Scale Repair formulas can now be filtered as "Dragon Scales" *Fixed a number of errors in the text written descriptions with Dragon Broken Items *Repaired Dragon Scale no longer have a hoard value. The base coin value for them is now consistent in tier, not by scale. *Repaired Dragon Scales now properly require Adventure levels, not either Adventure or Craft level, to be equipped. Category:Delta